1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injection molding machines manufacture molding products by filling the cavity space of a molding apparatus with molten resin and solidifying the molten resin. The molding apparatus includes a stationary mold and a movable mold. A cavity space is formed between the stationary mold and the movable mold at the time of mold clamping. A molding product molded in the cavity space is ejected from the movable mold after mold opening. An electric ejector is used for this ejection (for example, see International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2005/068155). The molding product ejected from the movable mold is extracted from the injection molding machine with a molding product extractor.